


Round Robins

by Inkribbon796



Series: Darkstache Week 2020 [7]
Category: Jacksepticeye Fandom, Markiplier fandom - Fandom
Genre: Darkstache Week 2020, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Human AU, M/M, No Angst, Project Darkstache 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24155110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkribbon796/pseuds/Inkribbon796
Summary: Gossip around the office tends to surround Wil, who he’s sleeping with, who he isn’t — Dark — but the office has a revolving bet of how long it’ll take for Dark to join Wil’s rather long list of ex-partners. Joke’s on them, they’re been dating for years now.
Relationships: darkstache
Series: Darkstache Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725754
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	Round Robins

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 of Darkstache Week: ordinary people.

Dark was working at his computer, double checking the papers in front of him. He’d completely lost track of time as he usually did while he was working. Until the door to his office opened.

“Darkling,” Wilford, one of the two advertising managers, walked in. “Closing time.”

“No such thing,” Dark kept his eyes on the screen.

“Well some of the boys and I are going to the High House pub, wanted to see if you wanted to join us,” Wilford offered.

“I don’t,” Dark answered. “Marketing hates me.”

“I don’t,” Wil repeated.

“Just go have fun,” Dark dismissed. Wil pouted, but left him alone.

Everything was silent for a while, letting Dark work before he was interrupted again.

“Ye know, that was just Sara from HR’s five bucks goin’ inta the drain.”

Dark groaned, looking up to see Jack standing there, the Irishman was just standing there with his hands in his pockets. It had taken years for Dark and Jack to go from hated enemies, to never admitting they were friends even though Dark had been called by Jack’s brother during several emergencies.

“I don’t care what you’re all doing, my personal life is none of your concern,” Dark dismissed.

“You know, Cheri from HR thinks that the two of us are dating and that you just enjoy leading Wil on,” Jack shrugged.

“I don’t know why you’re all going to such lengths to fantasize about my personal life,” Dark felt his eyes trying to kill him, which he felt was weird because it couldn’t possibly be 3 AM because Jack was still at the office, and he wasn’t going to put his glasses on in front of Jack.

“Because yer an asshole, an’ Wil hasn’t completed the circuit,” Jack answered. “That and people are pretty sure you’re a demon.”

“I wish, I wouldn’t need sleep,” Dark stood up and started packing up his desk. “You know what, I’m just going home.”

“Drive safe, Chase will kill me if anything happens to you,” Jack warned.

Dark sighed, “Give him my regards, good night, McLoughlin.”

“Yeah, tell Wil I said hi,” Jack smiled.

Giving the Irishman a sly smile, Dark backed up his computer and grabbed his bag. “So long as you don’t tell anyone.”

Jack gave a fake scandalized, mock-hurt look, “An’ be out the entire pot, are ye mad?”

Dark let out a scoff and headed out of the office, grabbing his glasses only after he was safe in his car. It took about a half-hour to get to his house just outside of town, and he was a little bit surprised to see Wil there.

Wil smiled, bounding over to him, “You’re back early.”

“Figured I’d keep working from home,” Dark explained. “The office was getting a little distracting.”

“Why, some fresh young face?” Wil waggled his eyebrows. “Or did Jacky bring his brother into the office.”

Rolling his eyes, Dark pushed him away, heading towards his office to drop his stuff off, “No, don’t be obscene. You’re enough for me.”

“What a sweetheart,” Wil sighed. “A real gentleman.”

“If you could be less of a mayfly, I’d appreciate the gossip around the office to stop so that I can work,” Dark warned.

“But it’s fun to watch them run around,” Wil gave Dark a wide grin. “Imagine the heads that would spin if they found out how long we’ve been together.”

“If you would stop sleeping with people who hate me we might be able to make this,” Dark chuckled, motioning between the two of them with a finger.

“Not my fault Jenny was fun, wish she wasn’t married to that cad Jerry,” Wil scoffed.

“My point exactly,” Dark reminded. “Anyways, I was thinking of making shrimp fettuccine, any complaints?”

“As long as you make it, it’ll be delicious,” Wil agreed. “Oh can we make the little potatoes with the smiley faces you made for Chase’s kids? Those were adorable.”

“So long as you peel the potatoes and get the chili powder and breadcrumbs, make sure you don’t snack on too many of them,” Dark warned.

“No promises,” Wil was already rolling up his sleeves and racing into the kitchen.

“Wil, at least give me five minutes!” Dark called after him.

Resigning himself to the fact that he wasn’t going to get a whole lot done tonight, Dark took off his coat and began rolling up his own sleeves, racing into the kitchen to get the main pasta dish down before Wil could engorge himself on fried potato bread.

**Author's Note:**

> Darkstache Week comes to a close but there’s still visitation day tomorrow and I have a jailstripe puppy to visit.


End file.
